Control and the choices we make
by creoleereri
Summary: Eren is an orphan with a shitty job. When he gets his ass kicked he thinks me met an angel but only meets Levi. What will he do knwoing the man has taken a liking to him.
1. Chapter 1

This feeling felt like pure bliss. Nothing else mattered. I welcomed this with a smile, well as much of a smile that I could manage. Some may call me a masochist but this had nothing to do with arousal. This had to do with satisfaction. I was finally getting what I wanted out of life and I finally had the power. My ability to control my life had been ripped away from me long ago. I was just drifting along. But now see now the power is back in my hands. What power is this? This is the power to bring out the darkness that clouds my insides and push it to the light. No longer would I have to toil over thoughts of anger and sadness. No longer would any emotion rise up in me. I wouldn't have to go back to that piece of shit diner, because with this power I happily quit. I wouldn't have to worry about what I was going to eat or how I was going to pay the bills because it didn't matter. Yes this is it this is the grand finale that everyone hopes for but only a chosen few get to succeed. And I was a chosen one. I was given the power to allow my choice of ending to a wretched life. I was given the power to pick my own death. And I welcome it with open arms.

4 hours earlier…

I Eren Jaeger have finally had enough. I don't know why I allowed this to go on. I feel as if I just keep handing over my life to unknown forces that are intent on pissing me off. Here I am at the ripe age of 16 and living it up. And by living it up I am wiping the shit off of the floor at the exclusive and luxurious Titan diner. Only the best eat here. We have everything; from week old doughnuts to the greasiest burger you can imagine. Our customers are the finest in the land. We have the truck drivers, the hitchhikers, the biker gangs, an assortment of prostitutes who could be my grandmother, drug dealers, and whatever kind of crook you can imagine. Yes they gather together at this fine place of dining. Unfortunately for me I wasn't a waiter. I was a bus boy and also the clean up boy. I was in charge of removing shit whether it was from tables or from the toilet. I was to mature to go out, party, drink like a fool, and hang out with friends like other teenagers. It had nothing to do with me being broke, parentless, friendless, and a high school dropout. Nope this is the life I always dreamed of. And this is what I will tell myself everyday as I wake up in my half lit piece of shit studio apartment. The only furniture I had in this dump was my bed, my TV, a dresser, and one chair. No table just a chair. I had a fridge that smelled like old people farts no matter how many times you cleaned it. My stove should be part of a museum because it is a UN workable fossil. If I didn't work at a diner and had a nice cook who let me take food home I would most likely starve. But not many people could say they were living the young, wild, and free life like I was so who am I to complain.

See this life is all about control. It just so happened that I own none of this control. I couldn't control the car accident that took my parents away. I couldn't control the government who decided they couldn't take me in so they gave me an apartment and a job and said "good luck". I couldn't control that said apartment was away from all my friends and in the "best" part of town. Well at least I also got a car out of this. I couldn't control that the heater, ac, or radio worked. But hey it got me to work and back home. It was so ugly it wasn't even worth stealing. It is 2013 and I am driving a car that is 3 years older than me.

I should probably stop daydreaming and get back to work. I should also pay more attention to the three creeps who have been eyeing me like decadent dessert since they came in. this isn't the first time I have seen them. I should say something but my stubbornness and pride won't let me admit I'm most likely getting stalked by men. So I will do what I do best, ignore them. At least I can control that. I have the power to shut up and not get fired so ill do that. I get off in 20 minutes anyway. I can eat a grease filled dinner; watch a shit rerun, take a shower, and go to sleep. The good life.

"Take care Eren!" my boss says to me as I walk out of the diner. I just need to throw the trash away and I can slip home. Not too bad of a day I even made some tips.

"Hey sweet thang you look real adorable in that uniform."

You have got to be kidding me. I turn my head and see none other than the three sons of bitches who had been creeping on me. Tonight must be their night to make a move. Fuck this I am tired and cranky.

"Um thank you. I will be leaving now."

The tallest one with an ugly hair cut and an even uglier face steps out and blocks my path. Fuck.

"Now where do you think you're going? We were watching your pretty little ass all week. I know you've seen us. Now how about coming with us and making some real money. We would take good care of your cute ass."

"As much as I would love to fuck a horse I really would rather not!"

"What did you call me you little shit?"

Well this wasn't going to end well. I had no control over how this situation started but I had control of how it would end. I wasn't for getting impaled by men I wasn't attracted to I decided to do this my way. Instead of answering I punched the horse faced freak in the face. And I even had begun to kick his ass till I remembered he had friends. And I was reminded by the kick to my face and then being kicked to the ground. The fun didn't stop there; I felt kicks coming from what felt like 10 men. I didn't know if more had joined in but it felt like it. I felt the air leaving my lungs and I am pretty sure I heard something snap.

Present moment.

The darkness is kicking in. I will gladly take this than being some fools butt prostitute. Right as I felt death wrapping its arms around me in a loving embrace I heard screams coming from all around me. I couldn't move my eyes so I just fell into the darkness.

One week later

I feel like shit. My throat is burning and I am pretty sure I am in hell. I have to be my body feels like someone that's 500 pounds with needles coming out of their ass sat on me. I don't think I can move anything. I can barely recall my last moment of life. I am pretty sure by the screams I heard I am in some place of torment. But I hear no screams. I manage to slowly open my eyes and take in my surroundings. Everything is really bleak and I can barely see. My eyes begin to focus and I find myself staring into the eyes of an

"Angel."

"Ha-ha well that is something I have never been called before. Oi brat I see you have finally woken up. From the way you have been knocked out the past few days I thought you died."

"Wait I'm not dead? Where am I? Who are you?"

"You're welcome for saving your life, treating your wounds, and letting stay in my house. But if you must know I am Levi. You were about to become a sex toy and I don't interfere with prostitutes and their clients but they usually are conscious."

"I AM NOT A PROSTITUTE!" who is this guy and why the fuck am I here?

"Well sorry. If you had let me finished I would have said I calmly asked them what they were doing and I received a fuck off. Well no one tells me to fuck off so thanks to you I had to fight 3 wanna be thugs."

"Wait so before I passed out it was their screams I heard? What did you do?"

"You do not want to know. Just know they won't be bothering anyone for awhile."

I didn't know whether to feel thankful or afraid of this man. As he was talking I took a chance to drink in his full appearance. I say drink because despite being weird the man was intoxication. I see why I call him an angel. He was pale with sharp blue-grey eyes. He had high cheekbones, a small nose, and fine thin pink lips. He had what looked to be silky hair that was buzz cut in the back. I couldn't see his height but the man looked to be short. He was toned and had a deep voice. If it wasn't for the situation I would jerk off to him at night. Men this beautiful never notice me.

"Oi are you listening to me? Apparently not since you are too busy staring." The man named Levi walked closer to me and leaned in. I could feel his breath on my ear. It felt warm and kind of tickled. I held in a breath as he whispered in what I think I seductive voice "you like what you see?"

I hope that this man couldn't see my face because I feel all the heat in the world in my face. I don't know who this Levi is but he is not fun. I was trying to get a thought out when I felt something cold and wet on my neck. It was with great horror, shock, and arousal (though I won't admit it) that I found Levi licking my neck.

"You know I could see why they tried to gang bang you. You are quite delicious to look at. Your eyes are quite lovely and I must say for a brat you the attractive one."

I was trying to get words out of my mouth but nothing was coming. I tried to gulp in air and swallow spit to calm down. My heart felt like it was going into overdrive. I had no idea who this man was and I didn't know his intentions with me. He could very well just try to do what those thugs did and just knocked out the competition. I wanted to scream and I wanted to run. But I was kind of captivated by those eyes staring so strangely into mine. He had to have known I am too weak to move and I am most likely filthy. I wanted to tell him to move but I also wanted to see how far he would take this.

"Could you um not do that?"

Levi had this shit eating grin when he asked "not do what?"

"Um lick me. You are toying with me and I don't like it."

"You sure about that brat?"

I wanted to say yes when I felt a cold hand under my shirt. I don't know when the bastard placed his hands under there but it was now moving across my chest. This Levi got on top of me and pulled my shirt up. I was at a loss for words and couldn't form a protest. I guess he took this as an ok as his hands roamed my body. He placed his thumbs on my nipples and rubbed them with great force. This got a squeak out of me and a laugh out of him. His cold hands were exploring my torso and I couldn't look away as the sight of him doing this was kind of hot. His hands moved to my sides and then I let out a gasp of pain.

"I guess I caught a placed they kicked extra hard."

Levi moved down on my body went from using his hands to his mouth. The places where I hissed in pain he went to kissing it. My breathing got heavier as he moved to kissing up my stomach, chest, collarbone, and stopped at my neck. I thought for sure he could hear my rapid heartbeat. He bit on my neck lightly and began to suck on it. It left me feeling weird and I squirmed a bit as his sucking got harder. He did this multiple times to other spots of my neck and did finally found my voice.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"I am merely marking what is mine."

"Yours! When the fuck did I become yours? I don't even know you and I was doing just fine! Why is everyone trying to get in my pants all of a sudden? Damn!"

Levi stopped his vampire act on my neck and pulled his face above mine. I could tell he was heavy in thought. I don't know who hell he was or why he thought this was ok. I didn't like how he was just all on top of me. I didn't like how my body was reacting to it. The fact stands I was almost raped and now I am with some stranger. He must think because he is attractive he can do what he wants. I gave him the meanest glare I could summon and all I got was a chuckle. What the fuck?

"Well you could not be doing so great because you were half dead with your pants yanked down when I found you. I don't usually do the hero thing but I took pity on your sorry ass. You looked so helpless and they pissed me off. I didn't expect for you to be so damn cute. If you haven't noticed I took care of your injuries and cleaned the filth from your body. Upon seeing how cute you are I decided you were mine. You may not know me but you will soon. When I decide I want something I get it. And when I do I protect t at all cost. Marking you will make sure no other asshole will be dumb enough to attack you again."

I stared at the man in disbelief. So now I am property. And here is when once again I lost control of my life. Just when I thought I gained power I lost it. Whatever power I had was now in the hands of this fallen angel named Levi.

"What do you want from me? I don't have money and I am really not for fighting off getting raped just to fight again."

"Sweetheart in your condition you couldn't harm a fly. I don't want money from you I have that. I want you to move in with me and be mine. I am the most feared drug dealer in this city and nobody would ever harm you. I get lonely and unless you have a family waiting for you at home I don't see your options."

Damn he bought up my family. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I couldn't fight back. In the entire time I lived here nobody has taken an interest in me. The nicest people to me were my boss and the cook. And I am banking on it being out of pity and not friendship. I looked Levi in the eyes as he was watching me. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face.

"I don't have anybody! So please don't mention family again."

"Neither does me punk. So like I said come be with me."

"Please do not tell me you are a drug lord with a heart of gold. That is hilarious."

"Actually I am a cold hearted asshole. But I don't think you will ever try and steal from me. I also don't think you really enjoy working at that piece of shit diner. With me you'd never have to work again."

"Life isn't that easy. You say that now but what if you lose everything. We control nothing that happens on Earth we just live life. Why should I give some stranger like you the power over my life? If you don't like me you could easily dispose of me."

"Kid you sound like you've had it tough. We all have. I just chose to do this with my life. Whether I come to regret this decision later is something only time can tell. As for now this is the path I took control of. So I don't starve to death. You have power of your life right now. You can say no to me and go back to your life or you can stay with me. The choice is yours."

I regarded all of Levis words carefully. He was right; this was something I did have control over. The more I thought about it the better moving in with him sounded. I didn't know him and what he was capable of but he saved me from death once. He seemed to understand me and gave me the power to decide. Maybe I didn't want to be alone and struggling the rest of my life. Maybe being with someone would make me feel less cold. However Levi seemed to want to inspire my decisions. While I was still deep in thought he closed the gap between us and pushed his lips to mine. He had sinfully soft lips. He wrapped his arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. I opened my mouth and allowed him entrance. He tasted sweet and bitter all at once. I managed to put my arms around his waist and deepened the kiss further. I was losing myself in this kiss and then suddenly it was over.

"I am going to take this as a yes?"

"You could say that."

Levi just smiled and went back to kissing me senseless. His hands were running up and down my torso again. This time I didn't want him to stop. It felt good. His hands began moving down farther and farther and stopped at my pants. Somehow he had changed them to sweats. I couldn't really ponder this as I felt a cold slip its way into my boxers. His hand had grabbed ay my length and gave it a soft squeeze. I let out a moan and he began stroking my now hardening cock. It felt amazing and I was bucking my hips to get more friction. Levi pulled my pants down and let my cock free. The air was cold against it but with Levis hand around it I felt like I was on fire. I felt pre cum leaking from the tip and Levi rolled his thumb over it. This felt absolutely amazing. This was better than anything I could do with my own hand. Levi moved to sucking my neck again as his hand moved faster on my dripping cock. I was moaning his name by now which earned me harder sucks. I felt something in boiling up ready to explode.

"Levi I... im about to"

I was cut off by Levis mouth pulling me back into a deep kiss. My orgasm then blasted through coating his hands with cum as I screamed into his mouth. I felt spent as my high rolled away. I didn't know what to make much of the situation and I didn't want to over think it. I had just decided to move in with some Scarface of the Midwest. I also decided to let him give me a hand job. I bit my lip and turned my head in embarrassment. This guy must think I'm a fool.

"You're cute when you make that face. Hey look at me!"

I turned my face slowly and faced him.

"You are obviously a virgin so I won't go any further than this. But you need to let whatever shame you have walk out the door. Whatever happens is between us ok. Now I am guessing you want to get your things."

I nodded my head yes. However whatever strength I had left when Levi touched me. I couldn't move an inch.

Levi read my mind because he then said "well give me your address and I'll send someone to get you things and to get your car." He leaned down to place another kiss on my lips and I could feel the bastard smiling. He asked me "so my new lover anything you want?"

I smiled as sweetly as I could and replied "yes some fucking water! Food and painkillers would be great also. If there is any way I could get a hot bath I wouldn't mind that either. Also how long will you be on top of me, my body is still sore. And if you don't mind I really hope you have books and cable I am not trying to be bored all day while you go take over the world with your minions."

The face Levi gave me would make other people shit their pants but only made me laugh. I felt like we were now even. I saw him fighting a smirk as he said "you are a little shit aren't you? Well I sure know how to pick them." I laughed more and he silenced me with another kiss.

We really don't control how our lives play out. We only get the power to make choices. And I had the gut feeling I made the right one.


	2. Chapter 2

This mother fucker annoys me. When I say annoys me I mean gets on my last nerve. I don't know what pill this man slipped me, but the drug is wearing off. I want to leave! Levi said if I want to leave I am free to. He makes me so mad. The man is really heartless. Did I mention he was more dangerous than any mafia in an adult's horror story? I saw him cut someone's hand off because they grabbed my ass. You know how people meet some stranger and they fall in love, yeah this isn't that story. I must have been crazy saying I would live with him. I didn't know the man. he told me I would and soon and believe me I did. O and that hand story, that wasn't the worst.

One time I was leaving the kitchen and accidently found myself watching an interrogation. Levi had someone tied up and gagged. Levi had the creepiest smile on his face as he approached the man.

"You know Erwin I like you. (Yes I am doing this) You bring me good money and you are a great fighter. But Erwinnn I don't like snitches. I can't just have you telling all my secrets to the next wanna be boss can I? You know Erwin this is going to hurt me more than it will hurt you."

The next thing I remember was gunshots. O and I was screaming like a bitch. Levi hadn't noticed my presence and only shook his head when he saw me. He let his men take the now dead man away and walked to me. He said nothing just stroked my face and led me to bed. I didn't know what to say but I wasn't expecting his "comfort."

"I told you I was heartless."

"Yoou just blew his brains out LEVI!"

"Oi brat would you rather me let him go free? We can hold hands while he tells all of my business to some fool! While we are at it let me just go and give them my money and life too. Is that what you want Eren?"

"You are a monster! I hate you!"

"Yeah ok. Then leave me."

"I will!" I don't like him. I need to leave. I need to gain the power I had and make my choice to leave. I can do it! I'm going to do it!

"Eren why is your face like that?"

"Because you make me sick!"

"I said you didn't have to watch. That's what you get for being stubborn. That was your choice sir. Now unclench those lips and let me kiss them."

"I hate you. I am going to leave you!"

Levi looked at me and sighed. "Ok Eren are you done with your tantrum? You have done this once a week every week since you moved in months ago. It was cute but now it is getting old."

I pouted and looked at the man on top of me. O I forgot to mention we were in the middle of a make out session. Yeah I didn't leave after that whole fiasco. Every week when Levi irritates me I start up an argument and he either laughs at me or rubs his temples to sooth his "headchae from a shitty brat." After that shooting I just happened to witness, I sulked for two days until Levi made me get over it. I am still blushing at how I got over it. I don't want to relive it, all I know is I will never look at handcuffs, whip cream, and cucumbers the same again. Omg Omg no! Anyways I don't get it. The man will break someone's leg in two seconds and in the same breathe run me a bubble bath.  
Said man used my pouty lips to kiss me again. I tried to dominate the kiss and take over his mouth. I tasted the sweet victory that was his hot mouth but Levi chuckled and completely took over. The bastard let me dominate. I hate him I want to leave.

" I am cute you prick. I'll never get old like you." I poked my tongue out at him and went back to pouting.

"Erennn. How can I make you stop pouting?"

You know I really hate when he says my name like that. Makes me tingle.

"You'll do anything?"

"Ha Ha sure."

"hmmm, I wanna top this time!"

Levi just laughed at me for five minutes straight. Did I say I hate him?

"Not a chance brat. Now come to daddy."

"Ughhhhh"

I gave in like I always do and let him pull me into a kiss. He had a hand on the back of my neck pulling me closer and he sneaked a hand over a tight spot in my shorts. He bit my bottom lip softly and plunged his tongue in as I gasped. He was rubbing soft circles in the back of my head and palming my erection. When I moaned into his mouth I could feel his tongue moving deeper into my mouth. I knew his breathing was as erratic as mine and he was rubbing me harder. I could have come from this alone. Before I could he pulled back and looked me dead in the eyes. His pupils were blown and his lips were extra red and kind of swollen. I made some bites of my own. I could live in my victory for long because he leaned in my ear and at the same the squeezed me through my shorts.

"Eren what do you want?"

"Ugh Levi you know!"

"No say it."

"I want you to fuck me."

"I am not convinced."

I hate him! I gave him this lost puppy expression and bit my lip. Two can play this. I released my bottom lip and licked it slowly. I looked into his eyes and pulled my lips to his ears.

"I want my daddy to fuck me."

You know in this life things happen and we can't control it. However we are given a small power to make choices according to these events. I am wondering if I made the right choice. I could have just asked nicely or even said I was tired and went to sleep. Levi can get wild in bed and I rather enjoy walking. I would like to think I made a good choice because the way Levis eyes turned on me made me want to run. Whatever controls Levi had was lost after my little confession. He dove on top of me kissing me hungrily like I was his first meal in months. I was already shirtless and I was rubbing my naked chest against his naked chest. He felt sweaty, warm, and way too toned for my sanity. I don't know when my shorts and his pants hit the floor but who cares. I was fucking putty under him right now.

"How do you want daddy to fuck you? Do you want daddies cock in your mouth or in that tight little hole of yours?"

"I want daddy inside my hole."

"That's my boy. I'll reward you."

Reward me he did. He pulled lube out of nowhere. I swear this man has a magic hat filled with lube, condoms, and bunnies.  
I felt his fingers poking at my entrance and slipping in. He moved finger in and out slowly. He was teasing me and he knew by the way I was whimpering I wanted more. He wasted no time adding more fingers and thrusting them into me harder. When he was three fingers in the curled his hands and hit my sweet spot.

"FUCK! LEVI YOU BASTARD GET IN ME."

The little cunt somehow managed to piss me off in our heated embrace. He poked his throbbing organ at my entrance and toyed with me.

"You know that's not nice. Try again."I hate him! I was nearly sobbing and I was shaking with want.

"Please daddy. I want you! I need you."

I barely finished the you before Levi plunged deep inside me. I barely had time to adjust before Levi pulled out and rammed himself back in. I am convinced he is trying to rip me in half. I feel like a masochist for enjoying said ripping.  
Before I knew it I had been flipped on my stomach ass in the air. Levi was moving in and out of me o so slow.

"You are so tight. You are just eating daddies cock right up."

His cock felt awesome inside of me. His speed had picked up and he was plunging in me harder and deeper. He was so deep I can feel his pubic hairs tickling my arse. I could barely hear the sound of his skin slapping into mind or my own strangled moans. He hit my sweet spot and I threw my head back in a scream as I saw stars. He grabbed my leaking cock and started stroking with a pace as quick as his harsh thrusts. I felt my being destroyed by his harsh fucking. I couldn't last any longer he was ramming in me to hard, too sweet, and too wild. I hit my orgasm in a wild scream and came hard on the bed. Levi was still in me and had trusted in a few more times before he climaxed into me.

We fell on to the bed a tangled mess of sweat, limbs, and sperm. I was trying to get my breathing even and could barely open my eyes. Levi ran his hand through my hair and I felt my body returning back to earth. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my sweaty forehead. I am guessing we will clean later. We may regret this but fuck it I can't move.

"Still trying to leave?"

"No ill stay another week."

"That's what I thought."

I Eren Jaeger moved in with a heartless drug to say he didn't get a heart of gold after I moved in. I think I made him worse. Despite all of his um sins I have come to care for him. I am no longer bored and lonely. Afterall I knew what I was getting into moving in. I made this decision and I am living out my actions. I didn't choose to be in this predicament it just happened. I wasn't able to save my family and stay with my friends. I wasn't able to choose my path that led me here. It just happened. However I did choose to reclaim my happiness. Levi is not a prince charming by any means necessary. However he is the one choice I do not think I will ever regret.


	3. Chapter 3

Life can be really shitty sometimes. I didn't ask for this life yet here I am. If I had the choice I would have gladly taken the American dream: a nice spouse, two kids, a dog, and a picket fence. I would play catch with my son and threaten some poor boy as he takes my daughter out on first day. But I learned early in life, you can't control shit. Things happen in life and no amount of planning can shake certain events. If you are lucky life throws you a bone and allows you to make decisions based off of any event. At a young age I learned to shut down my emotions and do what I have to, to live. I had a plain mom who struggled to support us both. I have no idea who my sperm donor (in most circles they call them dads) is. My mom did the best she could but money was tight. We spent a lot of nights sleeping in the car. My mom began to sell herself for money to sleep in motels and for fast food. After seeing my mom appear bruised from some over eager asshole, I took matters into my own hands and became her secret shadow. Living on the streets and being so short, many people tested me. It didn't take long for me to learn how to dodge and eventually punch back. I am no idiot and I read about fighting styles and torture techniques. People became my test dummies and soon I had a rep. So when mom would go off I would follow to make sure she was safe. I wasn't thrilled about her choice of living, however it fed us and I could at least protect her. I remember catching one son of a bitch who thought he was going to just take advantage of my mom and I acted before thinking. I beat the man within an inch of his life until I heard my mom yelling at me to stop. I robbed him blind and grabbed my mother and ran. I was 15 at the time and she felt guilty that she put me through this life. I tried to comfort her but I was horrible at it.

The guilt was too much and she took her life. I had nothing but the car she left and hands that were deadly. So I took over the drug game. I started off not even selling drugs, I was just the muscle. People always relaxed because of my size and they were always corrected. I was not to be fucked with and that was known all through this shitty city. Eventually I started selling drugs as well for extra money. Between people's fear of me and a never ending supply of addicts I quickly rose to the top. I had a following of people who claimed they wanted to be loyal to me. The guy I was working for had decided he made enough and wanted out of this life. He gave me control over his "kingdom." I spent the next years of my life ruling with an iron fist. Nobody dared to fuck with me. And every time some cunt decided to get bold they were rewarded with a new face and a smaller weight without a diet. However I hated the way people scream when you severe their limbs.

I had money and power and I was in control. I had no time for love or even friends. Everyone was just a pawn I could use. Sex was easy because men and women willingly gave themselves up for a night with me. I guess sleeping with fear is a kink to most people. Unlike my childhood I wanted for nothing. I gave no second chances and I barely showed mercy. The only ones who received it were kids who were too stupid to understand what was going on. That doesn't mean they left without a beating that would stay in their minds forever.

I never experienced pity until I saw this stupid brat about to be raped by the side of the shitty Titan diner. I decided to meet with my second hand to get info on a possible snitch in the group. I was leaving when I heard screaming in the alley. Usually I just let people do what they want because I don't give a fuck unless it has to do with money. However I saw a boy unconscious and his pants yanked down. The scene reminded me of my mom and for reasons I still don't understand I acted before I thought about it.

"Oi what the fuck is this? We can't fuck people who are awake anymore?

I am guessing the leader who was about to ram his dick inside the boy looked at me and sneered. I am guessing he doesn't recognize me. However his stupid ass friend decided to speak up.

"Fuck off old man! This has nothing to do with you."

"O really, well maybe now it does."

"You want some; because we will take you just like this bitch here."

And those were his last words because I decided he disrespected me in a way that was only redeemable by death. So I shot him. Point blank in this face with my silencer. His friends stared in shock before reacting. Running in my direction and screaming I easily shot one in the heart and as he collapsed looked to the last one standing. I was left with the leader who looked like a dumb ass horse. Hi swore he neighed and charged at me so I shot him in the foot and ending his little bravery act. As he tried to stop the blood flow I threw my hand over his mouth, licked my lips, and dragged my folding pocket knife across his neck. As I said I do not show mercy. I looked at the mess before me and called in my cleaning team. I knew they would arrive before any cop so I focused on the bleeding idiot I just rescued. He had a Titans Diner uniform on so I am guessing he was getting off of work. I have never seen him before in my life. He looked so pathetic and young, I decided to do one kind deed for the day and take him home.

I don't know why I decided to do that. My body moved before my mind did in that moment. I had him cleaned up and treated. I wasn't expecting this Eren Jaeger to be so goddamn attractive. I couldn't help myself I wanted claim him for some odd reason. But it was so obvious he was a virgin in the highest degree I decided to let him stay with me and I'd change that eventually. I am not ready to fully admit to myself that I actually felt something for him because that just messes with who I am.

It's now been months since I brought that brat here. I think he makes it his mission to try and irritate me. Most times I find his little antics cute but he really pushes it. If he were anybody else I would have sliced their fingers off and cut out their tongue.

"Eren would it kill you to clean this room?"

"I am not sure. Are you going to do it Levi? I know you like killing so much."

I am going to kill this brat. I am going to take my hands, wrap them around his neck, and strangle him.

"Eren I do not have time for this. I have a headache and I have been gone for a week. Can you just clean the damned room so I can sleep?"

"Why?"

"Brat you are asking for it. I want you to think about the choice you are making here. Clean the room."

I leave and slam the door. I am going to take a shower, take some meds, and go back into that room. I don't know what part of my brain sizzled and made me think it was okay to take in a child. Damn him for being for cute. I don't take pity on people but he isn't like others I deal with. He didn't ask for the life he had and instead of giving up he just worked and dealt with it.

2 hours later

"You have got to be kidding me. Eren this room is shit. Did you even try?"

"Did you even try?"

The brat was lying on the bed giving me this stubborn look. He wants to be a child I will treat him like one. I make my way to the bed never eyeing Eren. I sit on the bed with my back to the headboard. I yawn and stretch my hands out. The unsuspecting fool didn't move so I grab him and yank him across my lap.

"Levi what the hell! Let me go!"

"No."

I bring my palm against his ass as hard as I can. He tried to move so I trap him using my legs and laying them on top his arms and in between his legs. I give three more smacks as hard as I can and he's yelping.

"I hate you!"

"O here we go with that." _Smack._ "Are you going to leave me Eren?" _Smack_. "You would really leave me here all alone. _Smack. Smack._

He threatens to leave all the time. I don't know why he thinks that is leverage. It is kind of funny. Sometimes I wonder if he means it and then I get annoyed.

"Yes you midget!"

He's panting hard and I can feel myself and him getting hard. This kid is something else. I pull his pants down revealing his ass. It's starting to get a light red tint from my smacks. I give him another hard smack and I couldn't resist the urge to knead his soft flesh between my hands. He lets out a moan.

"Oi you like this Eren?"

"Levi." He moans softly

Damn that brat. Why am I doing this again? I can't ever think straight when it comes to him, especially when he moans my name like that.

I bring my palm down on him one more time and then I push my hand in between his thighs and grab his erection. I wrap my hand around it and pump it a few times. I look at Eren and he's biting his lip trying to bite back a moan. He's probably thinking I'll stop if he moans. I can't help that I like wrecking the boy. He has to be the most eager and determined person I have ever slept with. However he still maintains this innocence like every time is the first time. It really drives me insane.

"Get up and straddle me brat."

I release him from my hold and he moves to wrap his legs around mine. His face is red and tear stained. His legs are shaking and his arms are trembling around my neck. I remove his shirt and crash my lips on his. I use my hands to rub his bottom soothingly. He moans in our kiss and I deepen it. I bring him closer to me and grind my hips against his. Usually I like to tease him but I don't feel like it tonight.

"Levi I want you. Please"

"Well since you said it so nicely."

I reach over to the small dresser by the bed and pull out our lube. I push my pajama pants off and in one hand wrap my arm around Erens waist, and in the other I cover my fingers with lube. I kiss him as I push a finger in his entrance. He squirms and whimpers a bit trying to adjust. I don't get how he is always so damn tight. Once his breathing evens out me add another finger and begin stretching him. He's pushing into my hand so I add one more and being thrusting in and out of him. He feels so good against my fingers. His skin is soft and warm and it makes me want to just take him apart. I pull my hands out and cover my hands with more lube. Making sure my cock is covered I lift Eren up and put my tip by his entrance.

"You ready brat?"

"Yes!"

'" And wait to adjust this time. Don't try and be some sex God and hurt yourself like you did last time you idiot."

"Fuck Levi ok."

I push him down on me and he throws his head back and lets out a yelp. Damn he is tight and eating my cock up. I wait for him to relax and adjust to my length before letting out a small thrust. He lets out a delicious moan so I start thrusting into him faster. Soon Eren is bouncing on my cock and trying to get a release. Being the ass I am, I'm holding his dick and refraining him from coming. The feeling of warm tightness is so good and seeing him squirm while his face a flushed mess makes me want to never let him go. Only I can make him make this face.

"Levi! Levi please I can't!"

"Are you going anywhere Eren?"

"No! I am staying here!"

"That is what I thought."

I release his dick and begin stroking in tune with my thrusts. He doesn't last long and releases into my hand and our stomachs. I follow soon after. I take my time pulling my now soft cock out of him and we play an awkward game of trying to untangle our bodies and lay down. By the way his eyes are drooping, it's useless to make him get up and clean. I am going to regret this mess in the morning but the brat looks to peaceful.

I am a cold hearted killer. I take what I want and I do not apologize for it. I am not one for pity and I am not one to care. I still do not know what possessed me to take in Eren. Maybe I felt bad because his life sucked and instead of giving up and giving in to drugs and killing like the rest of us he took his ass to work. My mom did what she had to so we could eat, and he was doing the same. Something about those men trying to just take him pissed me off. And like I said Eren is very attractive. He gets on my nerves but he accepted the real me. I know he doesn't see me as a prince charming but he sticks around. I will never admit out loud I have real feelings for the boy. I will just continue to fuck whoever messes with him up. I have made a lot of choices in my life that I am not proud of but I do not regret. I couldn't save my mom but I was able to save this brat. Eren makes me happy and I can't control that either. I can only live in the moment and enjoy whatever this is.


	4. Chapter 4

I was at an all time high. Never in my life have I ever felt this much control. My life seemed to have finally given me the reigns. Since my family's death almost two years ago, I thought I was doomed to a boring, fruitless, miserable, and tiring life. I never expected to meet Levi. That seemed to be the start of events that changed my. Though Levi was the textbook definition of a jerk, an idiot, a cold hearted bastard, the cliché drug dealer without the heart of gold, and dick teaser, Levi was actually ok. Maybe he was ok to me because I was getting free rent, food, and really good sex but that is beyond the point.

I had just finished having another round with Levi. Lately he let me take over and top and let me tell you it was amazing. It's kind of crazy how the sex I'm having with Levi symbolizes how my life is going. Having control of sex and being the one that can bring your partner pleasure or a prayer for another partner is exciting. It felt great to see Levi withering beneath me for once with his face flushed a deep shade of crimson. It felt amazing to be inside of him and making him moan my name for once.

How I feel is a result of more than sex though. I didn't get a choice when my family passed and I had to take care of myself. It definitely wasn't my choice to work at that shit diner and have those men try to rape me, or meeting Levi in such a way. However it was my choice to move in with Levi. Lately I decided to go back to school and finish out. I am going to get my GED and then go to a small two year college. There I will probably get a degree in hospitality since I know how to fake smile and working in a hotel doesn't seem too bad. Honestly, I don't know how long this thing with Levi will last and I want to make sure I will be secure. I also went back to work, but not at the diner. It took a lot of convincing to Levi to let me work. Although we never claimed to be this loving couple, Levi is very over protective of me. He takes this whole "you are mine Eren" thing too seriously. We don't talk about feelings and I don't want to. I am not some love struck puppy, so I don't ask and he doesn't tell. But I had to give some good head to make him back off and let me work. I don't want him spoiling me for the rest of my life. Yes I am very stubborn, my mom used to get on my case all the time when I was younger. I now work at a grocery store and only encounter the occasional grumpy old guy.

In an odd way I am really enjoying my life right now but there are many times I really miss my family. My mom and dad were the textbook definition of suburban parents and make sure I lived comfortably. I had a sister named Mikasa, who appointed herself as my bodyguard. It used to irritate me to no end, but now I would give anything to have her in my business and scaring off anyone who looked twice at me. If I had to be truthful I think that is why I accepted Levi so quickly. No he doesn't have a secret heart of gold under that ice he calls a heart, but his extreme tendencies when it comes to me reminds me of her. But unlike my family he was complete shit at being comforting. If I had a low point he would spout off about life and dealing with the blows. My favorite is the bullshit he's telling me now.

"Eren suck it up!"

"Levi I can't! I should have studied harder! I can't afford to mess school up. I could have done it but I had to work all last week!"

"Well you decided to take that job. I told you that working was something you didn't need to do."

"You don't understand I have to do well and I have to work!"

"Eren why is this so important to you?"

"Because my mom used to stay on my case about school and I never listened. That was all she asked of me! Our last moments together were of us arguing because I wasn't listening to her. I wanted to run off and join the military and figured school didn't matter. She kept saying it was important and to try harder. I just wish I could tell her I am sorry it's my biggest regret."

"Eren you can't change your past, only the future. Do your best now and make school first. That means you need to quit or take less hours. Do that or be stubborn and keep working. If you want to lose sleep to do both than go ahead. No matter what kind of wisdom dictates you the option you should pick, no one will be able to tell if it's right or wrong till you arrive to some sort of outcome, resulting from your choice. The only thing we are allowed to do is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made."  
That was the most insightful and comforting thing Levi ever told me. I didn't know what to say so I just acted. I jumped on him and kissed him hard. Normally if he thought I was being extra emotional he would push me away and tease me. He must have thawed his heart a bit because he just held me and kissed me back.

"Thank you."

"Whatever brat. Now we need to go sleep, I have things to do in the morning."

I decided to be a little shit and ignore him. I kissed him again and straddled him. I began grinding against him till I felt him getting hard.

"Eren." Levi whispered huskily.

Moved to no one's point of view

Eren started kissing along Levis jaw and moved down to his neck. He laid kisses down his chest and stomach. He smiled innocently at Levi and placed kisses on his growing budge. This made Levi hiss at him and run grab his hair.

"Get on with it brat."

Eren pulled down Levis pants and blew at his erection. He licked the tip and looked up again at Levi with big eyes. He planted open mouth kisses along the top and bottom. When the grip in his hair tightened, Eren stopped playing and took Levi in his mouth. He didn't have a set skill or pace yet so he just worked off instinct. He bobbed his head up and down and flattened his tongue out. When he reached the tip he would lick around it and in the slit. Levis moans only encouraged him to go further as he took all of Levi back in. he grabbed Levis balls and played with them as his sucking got more frantic.

Before Levi could finish he pulled Eren away from his erection making a wet popping sound. He replaced it with his hands and said "suck." Eren coated Levis fingers and Levi pulled him up into a kiss. He reached around to Erens entrance, and placed a finger there. He slowly pushed in earning a gasp from Eren. He moved his finger in and out slowly teasing Eren who was getting more aroused by the second. He added a second finger and moved faster. He simultaneously sucked on Erens neck while pushing in and out of him.

His thrusting got faster and he pushed in a third finger. Eren was grinding hard against Levi creating great friction against his erection. Levi curled his hand and hit Erens prostate causing him a loud moan. Once Levi found his spot he rubbed against it mercilessly and slowly until Eren was whimpering and beginning for release. Levi took both erections on his hand and started pumping them while thrusting his hand in and out of Eren. Eren didn't last much longer and came hard on Levi and soon Levi followed after. They fell on to the bed in a satisfied and exhausted heap.

Erens Pov again

"What happened to going to bed?"

"Well I had to teach a little shit a lesson about teasing people when they are trying to sleep."

"Yeah whatever!"

Levi planted a kiss on me before relaxing into sleep. It was out of character and I am guessing he's still high from his orgasm.

"Night Levi."

A grunt was my reply.

There is so much in life to think about that romance isn't the top of my priorities. I could be saying that because I kind of have somebody and it's consistent. I will sound like a sap if I say Levi is the yin to my yang but with answers like the one he gave me tonight it's hard not to. Of the many events that have taken place in my life moving in with a jerk may have been the best thing that has ever happened. EW I sound like a shoujo manga! Anyways life has given me a kicks and turns but I finally feel like I have some control in my life. I just hope I have the will to make something of it.


End file.
